


Minutes to Midnight

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Murder, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Will Graham loves his friends, but he hates parties.  With New Year's Eve in full swing at Alana and Margot's new home, will the only person he wants to kiss at midnight be able to make the discomfort worth it, or will he spend another night alone?Also, I may have a little holiday fever and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Minutes to Midnight

Will hated parties. The alcohol, the small talk, the unnecessary touches and eye contact and trying not to offend anybody became more and more tiresome as the hours dragged on. Had Alana not been such a good friend to him, he would not have agreed to it at all, but since she had begged him to come see the new home she and Margot had purchased, he had to make an appearance and so here he was, trying to make the best of it. Somehow, between his late arrival and the necessity of people circulating to give him drinks, it was now dangerously close to midnight and he didn’t want the awkwardness of anybody trying to touch him when the New Year struck. It looked like he’d have a few minutes to make his goodbyes, if he could just find Alana in the crowd.

“The countdown’s going to begin in 45 minutes. Everybody grab a glass! Don’t drink it and keep track of it!” Trays with plastic glasses filled with cheap champagne began to circulate, and before he knew it, one was thrust unceremoniously into his fist by Beverly Katz with a wink.

“Thought you’d make your escape, eh Graham? Not a chance! I’m going to get a New Year's hug from you as soon as I’m finished kissing Allen!” Her new beau, looking thoroughly embarrassed, took the empty tray from her and smiled at him.

“Sorry about this, Will. I can cover if you want to try and make a run for it before they all start chanting.” Will smiled wearily, relieved. 

“Thanks for the offer, Allen. I’d like to try and avoid as much patting and awkward attempts at kisses and hugs if at all possible. See you next week for dinner?” The other man grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, absolutely. We will be there. Grilling at your place is starting to be come a pastime rather than a dining experience.” Will laughed and shook Allen’s hand before ducking Beverly’s arms. “See you Monday, Beverly. Don’t give Allen too much shit tonight.” Avoiding her slurred and likely catty remark, he threaded his way through the crowd, looking for Alana. Effectively dodging all attempts to catch his attention and draw him into conversation, he finally found her, tucked into a corner with her wife. She was perched daintily on Margot’s lap, giggling as the other woman whispered into her ear. Margot caught his approach first and whispered something to Alana, who stood and turned as he approached.

“Will, hi! So sorry we haven’t had much time to talk this evening. I didn’t expect so many people to show up.” The sparkle of happiness in her eye made Will’s heart ache. He was both profoundly happy for both of them, finding one another amidst all the tragedy that Margot’s brother had wrought, and realizing how jealous he was of their relationship. He smiled and hugged her gently.

“I really appreciate the invitation, and Beverly and Allen have been keeping me more than occupied… as well as everyone else who feels the need to come talk to me. I want to try and get on the lake early tomorrow, though, so I think I'm going to head out before everyone tries to barrage me with a hug or worse.” Alana’s eyes filled with concern.

“Are you sure? I was hoping…” Will sighed inwardly as he cut her off.

“It wasn’t meant to be. It’s absolutely fine. I didn’t actually expect him to show up tonight. He had a dinner party and I was sure it was going to run into the New Year. It’s for the best, Alana. There’s no way that my feelings are reciprocated.” Margot stood and moved to encircle her wife’s slender waist, eyeing Will as he gathered his coat.

“I don’t believe he’s not interested, Will. I think your invitation to our home for New Year's Eve just wasn’t the best timing when he already planned his own get together. Maybe ring him over the weekend and try again.” Will’s shoulders slumped. His inexplicable crush on the bureau’s newest consultant, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, had taken everyone who knew about it by surprise, Will most of all. The doctor was tall, fascinatingly exotic, unusually handsome and highly intelligent, and challenged Will on every front, including the assessments he made at crime scenes. He insisted on evaluating Will’s state of mind himself and seemed to be disappointed when he had passed as relatively sound, if high strung, given the nature of his work. They had started working cases together and the more time Will spent with him, the more he wanted. It took three women sitting him down to understand what was occurring, and although he did everything in his power to shut his emotions down, it didn’t quite work the way he wanted it to.

He had blurted out the invitation to Alana’s get together at a session after a particularly difficult case. While they weren’t officially doctor and patient, Will found him extremely easy to talk to, and he seemed to be more clear headed and easier to work with when he unburdened to the handsome doctor. They had been sipping wine in Hannibal’s office when the invitation slipped out. The doctor’s eyes had widened, and he seemed to express true regret in having a party already planned to ring in the New Year. _Of course he does. He’s going to have some gorgeous woman on his arm for the evening, charm everyone in his presence, and have someone to kiss for good luck. Probably several someones. I just have to get over this infatuation._

“I’ll think about it, Margot. Thanks again for inviting me, ladies. I’m going to get going before the countdown begins.” Before they could say another word, he turned and left the party, slipping away like the shadow he felt he resembled.

***

Will made it about halfway home before he started feeling sorry for himself. Lifting his face to the sky, he took deep breaths of the cold night air. It was beginning to snow again and he suddenly regretted walking from his house, a half a mile up the road from where Alana and Margot’s new home was. At the time, it seemed like a good plan, but now he wished for the warm interior of his car, the silence surrounding him as the minutes ticked away the final hour of the year. _Face it, Graham_. _You were hoping to catch a ride home from him. And you were planning on inviting him in. Or dragging him in by one of his gorgeous ties, slamming him up against your door and…_

 _“_ Will?” _Oh god.  
_

Will stopped moving, unsure if it was just in his head. _It happens sometimes. You want it bad enough that you could be hallucinating you heard-_ A leather gloved hand fell on his shoulder. Will turned around and came face to face with none other than Hannibal Lecter. Dressed in a dinner jacket and tie beneath his expensive overcoat, gold and grey streaked hair slicked back in his usual fashion, the man looked like he just walked off the cover of a gentleman’s magazine. _Or out of my fantasies._ The aftershave he wore had warmed on his skin, the scent drifting into Will’s senses like a warm blanket. _Christ, why does everything about you raise my blood pressure?_ Hannibal was still staring at him, and he realized he hadn’t said anything for several long moments.

“Hi Hannibal. I wasn’t expecting you to get away from your party. I’m just headed home from Alana’s.” Hannibal smiled, nodding.

“I just came from her home myself. I was there looking for you and she was kind enough to inform me that I had just missed you. May I offer you a ride home? I can assure you that the heat in my car will thaw you.” Will’s heart thrashed in his chest at the thought of being ensconced in the heat and scent of the man beside him. 

"Yes, please. I didn't think my walk back through very well." He followed the doctor back the way they’d come. Several hundred feet away stood his car parked haphazardly in a space barely large enough to contain it. _As if he was in a hurry._ Will climbed in gratefully, shivering from the change in temperature. Hannibal turned the engine and warm air immediately began to circulate. Will almost groaned in relief; it felt like sinking into a warm bath. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the heat.

“May I ask you a question?” Hannibal’s voice was low and as warm as the heater, wrapping itself around Will’s heart in the darkness. 

“Sure.” Hannibal glanced sideways at the man in his passenger seat. He looked nervous, but hopeful. 

“Why this night of all nights did you invite me to spend time with you outside of our normal dynamic?” Will’s eyes rounded a little and he looked away, out of the window. He was quiet for a few moments, thinking of how to respond.

“I suppose I just wanted someone with me at Alana’s that understands me. Someone I don’t have to try so hard to comfortable be around. Everyone there is overly friendly, trying to force me into conversations instead of just letting me sit back and listen. It’s exhausting. I didn’t want to be there in the first place. I figured if I had you there with me, it would at least be tolerable. You know, since we are friends.” _And I was hoping you’d kiss the daylights out of me when the clock struck._

Hannibal nodded thoughtfully. “I see.” Will’s heart beat hard in his chest as the doctor pulled up into his drive and parked the car. Unconsciously, he glanced at the clock. 6 minutes until midnight. He turned in his seat to find himself looking into a soft maroon gaze. Hannibal’s eyes looked huge in the semi darkness, molten pools holding within them a depth of unguarded warmth that he had never seen in the other man. He took a breath, and watched as Hannibal’s gaze dropped to his lips before meeting his eyes once again. _Is it just me, or are his pupils swollen? No... Gotta be the light._

“Thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate you rescuing me.” Hannibal nodded.

“Think nothing of it. It is simply one of the many benefits of friendship.” He hesitated, calculating, before meeting Will’s curious glance once again. “May I come in for a few minutes? Even though we are not at Alana’s party, I’d still very much like to ring in the New Year with you.” 

Will couldn’t bring himself to speak. He nodded and got out of the car, hurrying forward to unlock the door. “I think I’ve got a bottle of pretty decent scotch inside. We can still have a toast.” He opened the door and turned on the light to the kitchen, in search of the bottle in question.

“Will.” Hannibal stepped behind him, caging him in against his kitchen cabinets. Will could feel the animal warmth radiating from his skin, smell the delicious scent of his aftershave. He wanted to dig his hands into the older man’s hair chase the scent. _I think I’ve gone mad._

Hannibal placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and turned him to face him. The look in his eyes was still soft, warm. Will was entranced, caught in their gentle hold. Hannibal’s hands dropped from his shoulders and moved down to bracket his waist, warm thumbs finding their way to the edge of his sweater, stroking.

“We haven’t enough time until midnight for you to pour drinks. May I suggest an equally traditional method of ringing in a New Year?” He glanced at his watch, checking the time. “We have precisely ten seconds. Nine. Eight.”

“Seven,” Will chimed in. “Six.” Hannibal smiled and cupped the profiler’s face, watching for any signs that this wasn’t what he wanted. _Yes. Please._

“Three. Two. One.” Hannibal’s lips gently descended, barely a brush of skin to skin. Will’s heart caught fire. He made a small, fantastic sound and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. Hannibal slid his hands into Will’s curls, gripping as he angled his head, deepening the kiss. Their tongues stroked gently, mapping, tasting. When they broke apart, Will gasped, trying to catch his breath. Hannibal pulled him into his chest, breathing labored. Will’s fingers reached the doctor’s face, cupping, stroking lightly against his jaw. When his thumb grazed his lip, Hannibal let out a low moan and gripped his hips, hard. Their second kiss was incendiary, raising heat to the surface of Will’s skin. Everything was suddenly heightened, sensitive. He could feel his clothes where they rubbed against his skin, each strand of Hannibal’s soft hair where his fingers dug into it. He licked into the older man’s mouth, tasting, cataloging the sweet and wild flavor of their kiss. Hannibal’s fingers stole underneath the edge of his sweater and stroked gently along the skin of his back, and he drank in Will’s gasped moan when it escaped his lips. When they broke apart a second time, their lips were slightly swollen, jaws aching. Hannibal rested his forehead against Will’s, their breath mingling in the heated space.

“I have wanted to do that since the moment I met you, Will. It has become increasingly difficult to maintain amount of willpower to keep away from you. I do not wish to continue the charade of merely being interested in friendship. I want this, what is offered in your kiss, your touch.” The raw honesty caught Will off guard. Hannibal’s hands encircled his waist as he drew him closer, into a hug. Will slid his arms around the other man’s broad shoulders, pressing his face to his neck. He did what he wanted to do since Hannibal had first found him on the street; he chased the beguiling scent of the man’s aftershave along his jaw, lips caressing as he trailed his nose along his skin.

“I am not sure how good I will be at being in an intimate relationship, but I’d like to try. With you. I’ve… I’ve wanted this for some time now. I don’t know when it changed, but I can’t stop thinking about you. I wanted you at Alana’s party tonight so I could try my luck and kiss you at midnight.” He pulled away, and caught Hannibal’s gaze. “Thank you for coming. I’m sorry you had to cut your party short.” Hannibal laughed. The sound of his laughter tightened Will’s chest and send blood rushing south. _Jesus I’m hard. How the hell am I going to survive him when I already want to come in my pants like a kid?_

“I can promise you, the prospect of taking you home is more enticing than any party I could currently be hosting. I dispatched of my guests earlier this evening. I’d much rather spend my first day of the New Year here with you, if that suits.” Will’s breath caught as he nodded.

“Can we… god this is awkward. Can we take it slow? It’s been years since I’ve been in anything resembling an intimate relationship. I’m going to be awkward as hell as it is.” Hannibal kissed the furrow in Will’s brow, soothing his worries.

“I would have it no other way. I’ve been waiting so very long for the opportunity to further our relationship. I would not dream of ruining it in a single night’s fumblings. We do not have to do anything more than what you want, darling.” _Darling. Lord._

“No. I want. I want very much to be with you I just-” Hannibal effectively silenced him with a kiss. Will’s mind went blank, caught up in the feeling of his mouth, the softness he could plunge his tongue into. Hannibal pulled away and took his hand, leading him towards his bedroom.

“Let us dispense of the mystery and nerves. I promise you, Will. No matter what happens tonight, it will not be the last time it happens. We have many nights ahead of us to perfect intimacy. Let yourself go, and just concentrate on feeling for a little while.” As soon as they reached the bedroom, their lips found one another again. Will stripped quickly, making short work of his dress shirt and trousers, laughing when he forgot to remove his shoes. Hannibal knelt in front of him and unlaced the offending articles, kissing his way up his thighs as he went. Will’s breath caught when Hannibal’s breath ghosted over his cock, the sensation almost enough to undo him. 

“I’m serious, Hannibal. I may only last minutes. Everything about you has already gotten me close to the brink and we haven’t even touched yet.” The older man smiled gently and made short work of his own clothes and reached for Will’s mouth as he walked them back towards the bed. They kissed as their bodies slotted together, cocks pressing together with delicious pressure. Hannibal gently rutted against the younger man, the wetness of their precome easing the movement. Will lay, panting into Hannibal’s mouth, stars bursting behind his eyes as he tried to cope with the sensation. _So much… too much feeling…_

“Do you have lubricant, mylimasis? I do not believe either of us will last much longer and I would like to touch you, ride our climax together. We have time to experiment. So much time. Let us dispense with the pretense that we will make it to penetration this first time, and instead concentrate on our pleasure.” Will nodded and gestured towards the top drawer nearest where they were laying. Hannibal opened the drawer and found the bottle, opening it at once. The first cold slick drizzle of lube against his heated flesh made Will want to sob. Hannibal’s hand slicked them both and carefully he gathered them into his capable hands. With the first stroke, Will started to pant.

“Please, Hannibal. Please, oh god.. Please…” Will’s hips rocked of their own accord as he chased the pleasure Hannibal offered, stroking them both slowly from root to tip, nuzzling their skin together. Within minutes, Will felt his stomach begin to tighten, his balls drawing up with the sensation. _No, too soon, too soon, too…_ his breath hitched as he tried to beg the older man to slow down, but the sound wouldn’t escape. Watching him with absolute adoration, Hannibal whispered, “Do not fear, darling. Let it come. Let me give this to you. To us. Let me see you come undone.” 

The sound of Hannibal’s cultured voice whispering to him, caressing him like a velvet hand, caused Will’s orgasm to break. He sobbed as he rocked into the pleasure Hannibal offered him, thick stripes spreading between them as Hannibal moaned and found his own climax. When it was finished, they lay side by side, panting into the quiet evening air. Hannibal wrapped Will in his arms, bringing the profiler closer against his chest. Tilting his chin, he kissed him gently as their breathing slowed, their lips meeting with each inhalation.

“I believe we are both in need of a shower.” Will laughed and stood, pulling the other man to him. Together they stumbled into the bathroom and rinsed the evidence of their passion from their skin as they kissed beneath the spray. 30 minutes later, they stumbled from the bathroom, smiling gently at one another as they dried their bodies. Climbing into bed, Hannibal drew Will into the circle of his arms, holding him against his naked skin with an almost animal heat. As they kissed and whispered to one another, they drifted into an exhausted, sound sleep. For once, Will didn’t dream, as he was safe in his lover’s arms.

***

Will woke with a start the next morning. His bed was empty and cool to the touch. _Did I dream I slept with Hannibal? Am I really losing my mind that much?_ Misery filled his heart as he rolled to his side, breathing deep. He moved to stand and feed the dogs, trying to come to terms with the fact that it had all been a dream. As he gathered the discarded clothes around him and threw them into the hamper, he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Heart pounding, not daring to hope, he pulled on a t shirt and a pair of boxers and padded to the kitchen. Hannibal was standing in just his boxer briefs at the stove, carefully folding an omelet. Will’s heart thrashed in his chest as he crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the older man. Hannibal dropped the spatula into the pan and turned in the profiler’s arms to kiss him gently on the mouth. His eyes held the same blood drenched, molten heat from the night before, and made Will’s breath catch as he read the emotions contained within.

“I was planning on breakfast in bed, but seeing as you are now awake, would you mind terribly filling those coffee cups on the counter?” Will grinned, dazzled at the sight and the reality that Hannibal was still here. _He’s still here._

“As sir commands.” Hannibal swatted at him with the spatula as he cut the omelet into halves and added bacon to each plate.

30 minutes later, Will’s back hit the closed door of the bedroom as Hannibal ravaged his mouth. He moaned as the clothing he donned was stripped from his skin, begged to be taken, begged again to come. Hannibal was all too happy to give him everything he asked for, if in his own time. 

They didn’t leave the room until 2. The dogs were gathered curiously around the door, listening to their master’s cries of pleasure with perked ears. Neither man noticed.

***

“Please come around about 7. I need a little time to prepare our meal. Be sure to bring your clothing for tomorrow, and fill the automatic feeder and water for your dogs. I am not willing to give you back tonight.” Will smiled as he walked Hannibal to the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want help preparing dinner? I feel bad, leaving it all to you.” Hannibal smiled and stole another kiss. _My dear Will, how will I keep from kissing you when we are meant to be working? What will Jack say when he discovers the shift in our relationship?_

“Do not concern yourself with this evening. In truth, I have some last minute cleaning from the party to accomplish, and the meal to start. I’d rather you be there when the house is comfortable, and I can guarantee that by 7 if I leave you now.” Will grinned and pulled the doctor in by his tie.

“7 it is. You’d better get going if you’re going to keep to your usual standards. I’ll see you then.” They kissed gently, and Hannibal took his leave before he dragged Will back to bed. Their lovemaking was going to become addictive. Will smiled and went to make his bed and begin packing for the evening.

***

Hannibal arrived home with just enough time to take the bodies of his guests to the hidden room beneath his floors. He carefully cleaned the table and packed away the remaining evidence there had been a party there at all, or a murder for that matter. The walk in freezer was nearly empty. They would keep until later. Until then, he had a partner to impress. Smiling, he picked up his recipe box and began to peruse. _Something French. The food and language of love. I have all the meat to choose from that I could possibly want._


End file.
